koffandomcom-20200223-history
Antonov
Russia |Height = 214 cm (7'0") |Weight = 120 kg (265 lbs) |Family/Relatives = |Job/Occupation = The Tournament Master; billionaire |Likes = Pets (dogs, cats, squirrels) |Dislikes = Changes based on the surroundings |Hobbies = Watching calming programs (mainly ones featuring small animals) |Favorite Food = Different every meal |Forte in Sports = Only watches sports |Special Skill = |Favorite Music = |Measurements (Bust, Waist, Hip) = |Fighting Style = Siberian Golden Fist |Weapon = |Blood Type = B}}Antonov (アントノフ, Cyrilic: Антонов) is a new boss character and the host of the tournament in The King of Fighters XIV. He is voiced by Moriyuki Hishida. Story Over the strong objections of the board members of his company, Antonov Corporation, the confident billionaire buys the rights of the King of Fighters brand to host a new tournament. Proclaiming himself as the “first champion”, he eagerly sends out invites across the world, challenging teams to take his title. In the South America Team ending, he uses his wealth to buy land to help Zarina protect her pet, Coco. In his own ending, Antonov successfully defends his title of champion, but his executive director, Yakov, informs him that the public suspects the entire tournament was a set-up. Company board members barge in to condemn Antonov's failure to maintain the tournament's reputability; the backlash causing loss in company stocks and mass media scandals. They schedule for an emergency meeting tomorrow. Antonov decides to skip out the night before. Personality At first glance Antonov appears to be an arrogant and cunning businessman, but he is in truth a respectful, brave man with a strong code of ethics and a good heart. He willingly risks his life to protect the innocent from the collateral damage caused by Verse. Despite appearances, he's somewhat sensitive and will cry during a sappy movie. Powers *'Superhuman Strength': Antonov possesses incredible strength surpassing Goro Daimon, King of Dinosaurs or Chang Koehan. *'Seismic Wave': Using his incredible strength, Antonov can slam the ground using his palms causing anyone to fall. Fighting Style Antonov fights with his Siberian Golden Fist, where he uses his brute strength with a side of strong punches, grapples, and flexing while dashing into opponents. Music *'I'm THE KING OF FIGHTERS Type-2' - The King of Fighters XIV - the game's composers shout his name during his theme song and Antonov himself proclaims "I am the King of Fighters!" in the intro of the theme song, as well as saying "Thank you!" and "Okay, one more!" near the end before looping. *'I'm THE KING OF FIGHTERS Type-1' - The King of Fighters XIV (outside of Story Mode) Game Appearances *The King of Fighters XIV Cameo Appearances *SNK Heroines: Tag Team Frenzy - mentioned by Zarina in her boss scene with Athena See also *Antonov/Quotes *Antonov/Gallery Gallery Antonov-kofxiv.png|Character render Antonov.jpg|"The King of Fighters...begins now!" Antonov Falcoon.jpg|Artwork by Falcoon Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:KOF XIV Characters Category:Sub-Bosses Category:Characters from Russia Category:Born in January Category:Characters with unknown full name Category:Kings of Fighters